


kingdom come

by chaetrbl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl
Summary: A love story both unlikely and untimely between a princess and her castle guard.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 2018, so this was during the Redsé era. Rip.
> 
> As always, enjoy.

She traced her fingers over yours gently before interlocking them, lifting your hand to place a sweet kiss atop the scarred skin. You smiled at the gesture before meeting her lax gaze, light brown intensified by the sunlight from the open window. The usually braided crimson hair laid down her exposed shoulders, messily swept to one side. You lick your lips and lean in to meet hers, pulling away too quickly for her liking with the groan it produced.

“Don’t we have something to attend to, princess?” 

Rosé rolls her eyes. She hated when you called her that, especially when you were the one person who made her forget the title she owns.

“I know, I know,” you continued, thumb rubbing over soft fingers juxtaposed between your calloused ones. “But the other castle guards are probably wondering where I am, and I’m not sure how many more excuses I can give before things look suspicious.”

She giggles before placing another kiss on your hand, stilling your anxious movements.

“ _Y/N,_ don’t I always help solidify your false claims? This isn’t any different, just…” She tilts her head in thought. “Tell them I needed someone guarding me while in my quarters. It’s half true, anyway.”

You smirk as you sit up to the edge of the bed which makes Rosé immediately wrap her arms around your waist, humming her disapproval. You sigh as her lips press into your shoulder blade, goosebumps shooting down.

“My love, we’ve been out of sight for a long time.”

Rosé’s lips inch higher, pressing her chest against your back until she finds your pulse point. You couldn’t hold back the moan it caused even if you tried; the princess has your body memorized like it’s another one of the subjects she studies.

“Y/N, just a little bit longer,” your body’s giving in, neck craning to allow more room as she begins sucking on you. If you’re honest, you knew very well that you didn’t stand a chance, but it _is_ nice to listen to her try anyway.

“Please?”

Her arms loosen their grip on you, legs swinging around your waist. You know what she’s after, and who are you to deny the desires of the princess?

Rosé helps as you quickly spread your legs over hers. Turning your head, you reach back to bring hers closer. Her lips ghost yours, hand easily sliding across your thigh to your still wet sex, only thanks to the first session.

“Y/N, you’re so good to me.”

Her index and middle finger slowly rub outside your slick lips, causing you to groan in frustration.

“Too good. Haven’t you had enough with the games, Rosé?”

Your pelvis jerks up when her thumb presses down onto your swollen bud.

“Mmm, not quite, my love.”

She does it again, pleased with the reaction your body gives.

“ _Rosé_ ,”

The princess chuckles into your slack mouth, quickly slipping two fingers inside. Another jerk from your body, hand reaching further to grip her hair. Her pace is painfully slow while pushing into your dripping slit, quickly coating her hand. The other is cupping your breast, her slender fingers twisting your erect nipple just as slow. 

Your throat feels raw from earlier moans.

“Rosé, finish this.”

She obliges partially, pumping her fingers in and out of you until she slows again, chuckling again while watching you squirm.

“That was awfully rude. Try again, Y/N.”

You scoff, but Rosé is persistent. She stops pumping her hand, slowly curling her fingers instead. 

“ _Rosé,_ ”you breathe out hard, arching off her body as she quickly kisses you. Watching patiently with a small smile, she tugs your nipple, beckoning you to give in.

“Come on, Y/N. I know you want to.”

Her fingers pick up speed once more, the sounds of your juices and moans filling the room. Rosé closes the distance between your lips, sucking on your bottom one. Her palm is hitting your mound with every pump, only making you moan louder.

“ _Please_ , Rosé. Don’t stop.”

The princess sinks her teeth into your red lip with a groan, satisfied that she can continue. Her free hand slides down your body to hold your shaking leg spread open, pumping as fast as she can with the other.

Her low whisper into your ear is followed by a kiss. “I love you.”

Shutting your eyes, you let your orgasm wash over, Rosé matching the moans you poured into her pretty mouth. Her fingers inside you eased to a halt when she finally released your lip from between her teeth, quickly kissing it. You grin while pulling her hand out of you, sucking off her fingers before standing abruptly.

“I love you too, but we do need to go.”

Rosé falls back on the bed with as much drama as the jester, arm covering over her eyes with a sigh.

“If you say so, my dear.”

//

The king and queen sat down, followed by their daughter before the entire court. You stood in your place by the door, specifically on the left side to peek through the pillars at the beautiful princess who snuck a glance your way, like many times before. Feet away and you still flush under her gaze, making you bite your lip to contain the excitement it shot down your spine. When you glance back once more, she’s doing the same.

Months ago, this was something alive only in your wildest fantasies. _The_ Princess Rosé? Into a castle guard? Who’s a _girl_ , one might add. If there was any relationship more forbidden in all the land, you had yet to discover it.

You weren’t even sure how the love affair began, especially because the royal family had treated you like one of their own since you were a child. Your mother had passed at your birth, your father giving his last breath on the battlefield in the name of the king. They couldn't very well leave you out on your own, especially when their then young princess had taken such a liking to you.

So the king arranged with the blacksmith, the only person willing to take responsibility for you, and life hasn't been the same since.

Instantly, the two of you became nearly inseparable, running amok on castle grounds whenever you both could. From these “adventures,” as she liked to call them, you learned almost everything there is to know about the stone fortress you both called home. You met everyone who worked inside and out, from the cooks to the maids and even some of the other lords and ladies who frequently visited. Secret passageways were discovered, and you both had ridden every animal in the stables.

But the castle wasn't the only thing you got to know.

The captivating girl who accompanied you on your adventures slowly became your favorite interest. Besides taking you around everywhere, Rosé specifically brought you to places that she could teach you things at, probably because you weren't allowed to take lessons like her. For that, you’re eternally grateful; she read to you in the library, brought old myths to life in her magnificent room, but your personal favorites were the garden strolls, paying attention to her more than the flowers she pointed to. You remember once when she had pointed at her namesake, you immediately plucked the matching flower and handed it to her, causing a blush to spread on her cheeks.

However, with each moment you spent in each other's company, you found yourself seeing the royal in a different light. As children, you thought nothing of it, dismissing it as simply a strong friendship. Year by year, it only worsened, up until mere months ago where sitting next to her alone in the garden was now unbearable. Your eyes would wander away from her sparkling mahogany ones, to her full lips, curiously wondering if they're as soft as they look. Feeling about her that way created a pit in your stomach, for many reasons. One night, you snuck into the library and wrote a list out, like Rosé had taught you how.

  1. She is the princess
  2. I am a blacksmith apprentice
  3. I am a girl
  4. She needs a prince



What you weren't expecting was Rosé herself, caught in the act of stealing yet another book by creaking the shelf. You couldn't retrieve the parchment off the table fast enough.

“What's this? _Princess?_ ”

There was no way to stop the color that spread across your face. She figured it out. “ _Oh_.”

“Please, your highness-”

She looked up from the document in her hand, eyes searching you for something.

“Y/N, it’s just Rosé. It always will be, for you.”

You felt the heat in your face intensify, but what was more surprising was the same effect taking form on the other girl. Even in the low candlelight, it's evident. She took each step towards you carefully before sitting in the empty chair next to yours.

Her low voice did little to soothe the erratic beating of your heart.

“Do you have romantic feelings for me as well?”

You nod slowly, too focused on looking down into your lap to avoid her eyes. It's why you didn't pay attention to how she phrased her question, and why you didn't see her lean closer to place her lips onto yours.

Softer than you could have ever imagined.

//

The king rises alone, silencing the court immediately. Robe dragging across the stone floor behind his boots, he takes to the center atop the stairs.

“Fair people, I’m delighted to share incredible news with you all,”

He turns to the queen, then to Rosé, holding his hand out. His hair is cropped short underneath the gold crown, but bore the same fiery color as Rosé’s. 

“Will my beloved daughter care to join?”

You stared at her, beaming with pride, but that only lasted for a second because Rosé looks completely taken back. She takes a breath before flicking the internal switch, smile put on as she rose from her throne to join her father. The sparkling sea-green dress you helped pick out earlier flowed gracefully with every sway of her hips, and you could hear a few murmurs from the court.

Rosé blossomed into a beautiful woman, and everybody either adored or lusted her; deep brown eyes you were prone to losing yourself in, plump lips that have pressed into every nook and corner of you, a slender figure that made mouths drop when she walked by. You found yourself somewhere in the middle of both categories, but you also _were_ the only one who she was satisfying. Having that made it a lot easier whenever you found yourself suffering from jealousy.

She gives him her hand, which he presses to his lips. An endearing gesture to the court, but it makes you giggle beside your worry.

If only you knew what she does with those, your majesty.

The king held it steady next to himself as he turned back to the court. “It is with great pride and honor to announce that my beautiful daughter is set to wed the neighboring kingdom’s prince, Prince Thomas,”

... _what?_

Rosé's eyes are as wide as yours, staring incredulously at the king, before turning back to glance at her mother. The queen smiles and nods from her seat, encouraging her to let him finish.

“...this marriage will prove bountiful for both kingdoms,”

It can't be. No, _no_. 

“And ultimately bring them together for peaceful years in the future.”

Your heart sunk with every word, so far below the surface that it caused you to breathe out audibly. The guard on your right turned to you.

“Y/N? Is something the matter?”

You quickly feigned a cough into your elbow, only nodding. 

Your whole world felt like it was collapsing in on itself, and the only person you could tell it to was going through the worse of it, in front of the masses.

When you look back at your lover, the color is drained from her face, mouth parted in shock. The king chuckles, clearly misinterpreting the reaction.

“We shall hold the joyous celebration in seven days' time, so, fair people, pull out your best dresses,”

The court laughed, and the king turned fully to his daughter.

“Your mother and I want only the best for you, my Rosé.”

The princess swallowed hard, eyes fighting back tears darting right to you. As if your heart hadn't already shattered, seeing her just as broken as you was the last straw.

Watching the king and queen ignore their daughter's signs of distress also brought about a sinister realization in you: there isn't a real reason for you to feel angry about the arranged marriage because you knew what she was all along. Falling for Rosé wasn't going to change the fact that she's _royalty_ , and you were a damn fool to believe otherwise.

You do the only thing your circumstances allow you to; swallow hard and turn away, facing the elated court celebrating.

//

For the next six days, you avoided Rosé like the plague, taking up any and every task possible within the castle walls. She had requested your presence on numerous occasions, and you had sent someone in your place with the same excuse every time. You dedicated yourself to the mundane tasks of cleaning, helping out in the kitchen, even assisting your guardian at the smith shop. You didn't sleep, rarely ate, the poor choices steadily catching up to your body. 

Walking alongside the wall in the west wing corridor, a hand easily pulled you into darkness, closing the heavy wooden door with a loud slam. It took a second for your eyes to adjust in the low light, but you knew who the culprit was before you saw her face.

In a small, plain guest room, Rosé stood before you, dressed like a commoner but that's the least of your concerns. She looks tired; slumped posture, unkempt hair, dark circles under puffy eyes.

Her honey-sweet voice is nowhere to be heard, replaced by a hoarse, choked whisper.

“So... that's it? You're going to give up on me this easily?”

Your heart felt like it was being wrung dry with every word spoken. “We can't keep seeing each other.”

Rosé pressed her lips together, choking back a sob. You sigh, already feeling the tears well up in your eyes. You reach out for her hand, which she gives reluctantly.

“Rosé, look at me. There isn't anything I can do, and it kills me,” You step closer, taking her other hand. She leans in and rests her forehead on yours, sniffling.

“I don't have land, wealth, status, and I'm not of royal blood. As much as I want to, I'm stuck here, protecting this castle.”

She kisses you regardless.

“Let's run away. We could do it, you know all the guards’ shifts and we have the horses.”

“And have two entire kingdoms on our asses? I doubt it. I could never break your parents’ trust either, after everything they've done for me.”

Rosé giggles despite the tears falling down. She lets go of your hands, instead cupping your face, swiping away your own tears with her thumbs.

“I shouldn't have kissed you in the library that night, maybe it would have saved us from falling for each other.”

“My heart was already in too deep at that point, your highness.” You grin, kissing her once more.

Her hot breath mixing with yours begins to stir up sinful desires inside you, no matter how hard you fought.

“You know, you'll always be the rightful owner of mine, Y/N. Please don't ever forget it.”

Rosé’s voice is small and broken, reflecting how you feel amidst what’s going on. You haven't even asked how she feels, selfishly. To be handed off like property instead of being allowed to marry for love, it isn't fair. 

You nod, looking at her lips before back up to her eyes, only to find hers doing the same.

“One last time, my love.” She closes the distance, kissing you hard before reaching for the hem of your tunic.

This shouldn't continue, both of you know it very well. She’s getting married _tomorrow_ , and yet, your hands are on hers, helping her pull it off. 

If anything at all, years from now, you'll look back on the time that you were loved by the fairest lady the country had ever seen. How she made all of your imperfections small, turning them into her most cherished parts. You'll smile when you remember the countless nights she spent with you under the night sky, pointing out the names of constellations you never remembered because the best stars were in her eyes. How every year on your birthday, she was always found in the kitchen preparing the messiest cakes you'd ever seen, but the cleaning up after was always worth it. The laughs, tears, fights, kisses; she pushed you to extremes some days, but it was what made you feel most alive. And you'll be eternally grateful for that, too.

The last thing you were able to see was Rosé blowing the candle out.

//

Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky for miles, so the king and queen had decided to hold the wedding outside, in the very garden you and your secret lover shared the most intimate moments together. You begged to guard the dungeon, the gate, anywhere else besides the wedding but no one wanted to hear it. You were the princess's childhood companion, after all, the queen even requesting your presence next to her.

You fidgeted with the strings of your gown, foreign compared to your usual clothes. Thankfully, Rosé’s request for a small wedding didn't fall on covered ears, so not many people will see you in it. Prince Thomas stood feet away from you on the makeshift altar, adjusting his velvet cape whilst chatting with the priest. He's supposedly the same age as you and Rosé, but the bald spot on the top of his head says otherwise. _This was the best they could do?_ The priest looked down the aisle before tapping the prince, who adjusted himself to his left.

The few people that were invited rose from the benches, the queen, and yourself following suit. At the end of the aisle stood the king, with a much regal looking gold cape draped over his right shoulder. In between the crook of his left arm, another was resting.

“ _Wow._ ” Your mouth hung open as your eyes took in the sight of the princess.

The queen took your hand in hers. “Isn't she beautiful?”

Beautiful wasn’t enough; it never is but it certainly won't be today. She looked _elegant_. Her white dress was cut very low, exposing the flesh your fingers have touched too many times before. It hung just a bit loose off her body; long, opaque sleeves flowing off her slender arms, but not too much where it hid her gorgeous figure. Her sunset-colored locks were half braided, half down, a crown woven with white sage flowers gracing her head. With every step closer she took with her father, the other attendants sighed in admiration. The rear of her dress was cut as well, all the way down to the small of her back, exposing the toned muscle you often forgot she had. Although she can’t have the wedding she desires, at least her parents allowed her to dress how she liked. It's the most fitting outfit you've ever seen her in, and it makes you dread that you're not the one she's being handed off to.

The king kissed his daughter's cheek before releasing her, joining the empty space on the queen's other side. Rosé stepped up to face Prince Thomas in front of the priest, eyes finding yours for the first time today. Your heart falters.

They're the same as they were yesterday: tired, sad, and pleading with you. This can't go on.

You’re irrevocably in love with Rosé, and she’s clearly in love with you, so much so that she's still waiting until the very last minute for you to come and save her. She was right in that you conceded so easily that you didn't bother to fight. She was worth better, and sitting front row watching her wed a stranger instead was not the last memory you wanted her to leave you with.

You release the queen's hand and carefully rise from your seat, heat rushing into your cheeks. It takes seconds for everyone's eyes to fall on you, the priest's words trailing off into silence from shock. 

“Rosé can't marry him.”

Your pulse was pounding in your ear, making you take a loud breath in.

The king laughed, thinking nothing of your little intervention.

“What are you doing, Y/N? The ceremony isn't over yet.”

You take a step forward, turning to face him, digging deep for the confidence to speak louder.

“Rosé can't marry Prince Thomas, your majesty.”

There were gasps in the crowd, with even more disgusted faces. This was the scariest thing you've ever attempted, and if all goes unwell, you could find yourself dead at the end of the day. But she was _so_ worth it, worth the try and the risk that came with it. You rather be a dead woman than one who has to live the rest of her life without her true love.

The king stands, face ridden with more confusion than anger.

“And why not, Y/N?”

You quickly turn to look at Rosé, who's already grinning ear to ear, and it fills you with just enough confidence.

“Because I love her, your majesty. I have for years. I don't have land, riches, or a fancier castle to give, but I can promise I'll love her until kingdom come. And I can't sit back and watch her say yes to someone she just met this week.”

The queen stands up, wearing a softer expression compared to her husband but dealing with a stronger tone of voice.

“Y/N, dear, that isn't your decision to make.”

You turn back to face her, wiping a stray tear off your cheek.

“Is it yours, your highness? Have you once asked Rosé if she wanted to marry Prince Thomas?”

Her parents look at each other before you. The king speaks first, waving his hand dismissively.

“Rosé, darling. Please tell Y/N to stop this nonsense.”

You sigh and turn back to your once lover, who's dropped Prince Thomas's hands and is making her way to you. When she stops in front, she looks down and sighs before meeting your inquisitive stare.

You're careful to keep your voice low enough for only the two of you. “I’m sorry my love, it's too late, isn't it?”

Rosé giggles.

“Depends. Do you remember when we were children, and we used to race out in the field by the river?”

You squint at her in confusion.

“Yes, but why are you asking now?”

She tilts her head with a smile.

“There are no guards in the garden, you know that better than I. Straight shot to the east gate. It's now or never, my dear.”

Rosé holds out her palm, eyebrow quirking up.

“Three.”

You swallow hard, attempting to tune out the groaning from the attendants in the crowd. The king has turned to try and calm them down, unsuccessfully.

“Two.”

As time seems to slow, you look down at her open hand, the same one you've held many times before. The familiar lines you've traced during sleepless nights in her room. No one else's fits quite like yours.

“One.”

You take it, immediately turning to sprint down the open aisle, Rosé surprisingly keeping up. There's yelling behind you both as you take a sharp turn out of the garden and into an older corridor.

“Faster, Y/N!”

Your heart is pounding out of your chest with adrenaline, between standing up to the king and queen, to now running away from them. Rosé is right beside you, using her free hand to hold up the ends of her dress. Another turn and the east gate laid open facing into the town. You spare a moment to look at her, taking in the moment as much as you can. You were unsure where exactly you were heading, in this moment and future tense, but with Rosé by your side, you weren't afraid anymore.

“Are you ready, my love?”

The princess leaps while she's running beside you.

“Always, Y/N.”


End file.
